Reencuentro
by Karina Anto Lis et Roses
Summary: depues de tres años lejos de Death city los veo. No es el tema principal, pero hay RxC, KxC, TxBS y SxM muy ligero


**Crona Pov**

_En un campo de flores marchitas, ves a estas que en sueños renacen_

_Y que al despertar te das cuenta que muy atrás ya quedaron_

_Y singues por la vereda sin fijarte siquiera en el pequeño jardín_

_Porque pediste alas y no tienes fuerzas para volar_

_Porque no tienes bandada, ni tierra firme para posar_

_Porque el viento no te lleva, porque te estancas en la rama_

_Deseas tanto volver, pero las espinas te impiden creer_

_Te aferras tanto al recuerdo y al no puedo_

_Quieres mirar la hojas, pero eres una raíz_

_Una que no sabe si es la única que quiere la planta sostener_

_Una que una vez sintió tan cerca a otras como ella_

_Y que aún se aferra a un poco de tierra que mantuvo del ayer_

_Que quisiera un día más volver a sentir de aquel tallo y hojitas tiernas, base de_

_Deseos, sueños, despertares, miedos, anhelos, senderos, avances, paisajes, cambios_

_No exixte un hubiera, existe una junta del pasado y el presente en el futuro_

_Porque hay un pudiera...habrá_

Cierro la hoja y leo lo que escribí, estando tanto tiempo con Maka creo que se lidiar mejor con poemas no tan depresivos.

Es invierno, visto con una casaca gruesa y negra con detalles dorados, una chalina blanca, pantalón blanco apretado y unas botas negras con peluche. En mi mano derecha mi último regalo.

Mañana después de tres años vuelvo a shibusen. Ragnarock, pudo en ese entonces convertirse en death skyte, estuve muy feliz en ese momento, mis amigos me felicitaron y organizaron una fiesta, fue muy bonita; Maka y Soul ya eran pareja y Tsubaki cansada de la indecisión de Black Star decidió dar el primer paso; y en una carta hace unos meses me contaron que mañana se casarían, por este motivo puedo volver allí, pues allí harán la fiesta.

Hace tres años que sentí que me derrumbaba, me mandaron a ser death skyte en un lugar alejado, no me quería ir, no podría lidiar sin sus compañías pensé, realmente fue muy doloroso. La primera semana enviaron a Kid y a Maka, luego Kid se fue y Maka se quedó hasta que terminó el mes; a ellos solo los mandaron para que me acostumbrara más rápido al lugar, ellos tenían otras misiones y no se podían quedar.

Lloré mucho, no sabía lidiar ni con mi sombra cuando se fueron, increíblemente fue Ragnarock quien me ayudó a superarme, cada día me llamaban… al principio… luego fue cada semana, hasta ahora.

Ragnarock ha sido muy gentil conmigo, al parecer él también los extraña, hace medio año tuvimos una gran charla, fue muy sorprendente que Ragnarock no usara sus asquerosas metáforas y que conversara serio, terminó diciendo que le costó desacostumbrarse a molestarlos, sonrío cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Yo los extraño mucho cada día recuerdo cuando los conocí, cuando me aceptaron, cuando a pesar de mi traición me seguían llamando, a mi mejor amiga Maka, a Soul, a Black Star, a Tsubaki, a Liz, a Patty, y a Kid.

No entiendo lo que siento hacia él, Kid siempre fue muy amable conmigo, aún siendo hija de una bruja, él fue quien me dijo que me uniera a su grupo, siento mucha tristeza y soledad cuando lo recuerdo, me duele el pecho de no verlo, no lo entiendo, hace tanto tiempo y aún no me acostumbro a esa situación, porque aunque sea melancólica, también es hermosa, cuando sueño con él, cuando lo siento en las cosas cotidianas como en alguna cosa simétrica, no puedo evitar sentir que mis latidos se aceleran.

Es de noche, estoy en Death City, hace unas hora llegué y me hospedé en el hotel reservado. Ellos no saben que ya llegué, no les he avisado, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no sabré lidiar con verlos de nuevo ¿Y si les da igual? ¿o si al estar tan alejados me traten más como una conocida que como una amiga? Tengo miedo, ¿Kid e-es-estará c-con alguien? Me duele pensarlo, no lo entiendo, es evidente que sí, él es muy lindo, ¡No se lidiar con esto! Me tapo los oídos como si eso me evitara seguir pensando y me arrincono al nuevo Sr. Rincón, Ragnarock ha salido de mi espalda desde que llegamos, sin embargo no ha dicho palabra alguna, él también debe estar asombrado, ha cambiado mucho, aunque sé que su esencia nunca cambiará y eso de alguna forma me anima.

Salgo de mi habitación, me dirijo a la calle. Tengo miedo, no se lidiar con este lugar, tan cambiado afortunadamente para bien, ¿Kid será el nuevo shinigami? Es probable, quiero ver a shinigami-sama, a pesar de su tamaño intimidante, su graciosa máscara da confianza

Camino por la vereda, llego a la cancha de básquet, bonitos recu3erdoa vienen a mi memoria, ciertamente me costó más trabajo que a Maka aprender el juego, pero fue muy divertido, me siento en el suelo. Apretó la cadena plateada con diferentes diamantes uno verde por Maka, uno rojo por Soul, un azul por Tsubaki, un negro por Kid, dos blancos por Liz y Patty, uno celeste por Black Star y uno rosado por mí, no son diamantes reales pero tienen un valor aún mayor porque simboliza la fuerte unión que sentimos y que quiero seguir sintiendo. Ragnarock entra de nuevo…

Me paro y sigo caminando, hay tantas calles, lugares que no reconozco fácilmente, pero al ver sus letreros entiendo que los remodelaron, hay otros que no los reconozco pero me viene el vago recuerdo de lo que hubo. Al fin llego a la pequeña iglesia, donde los encontraré mañana, me oprime el pecho fuertemente de nuevo y si algo pasa y no pueden venir? Sacudo la cabeza, ya es suficiente tener que lidiar con la esperanza de verlos de nuevo y si me lleno de pensamientos negativos no podré lidiar ni con pararme. Suelto un suspiro, un humo blanco sale de mi boca, haciéndome recordar el frio clima. No me extraña que decidieran esta estación para casarse después de todo… pasado mañana es primavera…

Me parece ver a una persona de cabello negó, ¿será kid? Mi puso se acelera, intento dirigirme al lugar, el temor no me permite caminar bien, pero lo intento y corro hacia ahí, pero al ver ya no hay nadie ¿tanto deseo verlo que lo imagino?, alguien me tapa la boca y me jala, el miedo no me permite llamar a mi arma y cierro los ojos con fuerza, me esfuerzo y logro abrirlos, no es una persona, ¡Son Liz y Patty! La emoción no me deja habalar, ellas me salucan con una abrazo que casi me asfixia, al fin logro articular palabra –H-ola- no se lidiar con esta alegría, tiemblo, ellas ponen una mano en cada hombro mio y me dicen que no me emocione tanto, que así terminaré desmayada cuando vea a Kiid y a Maka, quiero preguntarles cómo están todos pero no puedo hablar, ellas me miran y comprenden, Liz revuelve mi pelo y Patty me coge ambas manos, con una gran sonrisa me dicen que espere a mañana ¡qué malas! Me dicen que no quieren arruinar la sorpresa, pero luego me afirman que no lo saben pues acaban de llegar, ellas junto a Kid hacen misiones diarias alrededor del mundo, casi ni están en Death city, me cuentan que Kid se les escapó porque sintió un alma que quería mucho, me miran pícaramente, crece un gran sonrojo en mi rostro, siguen contando y al parecer antes que cruzaran por acá Shinigami-sama los llamó, creo que si era Kid el de antes.

Se despiden de mi y me ordenan que llegue temprano, que hay tantas cosas que por teléfono o chat no se pueden contar.

Maka me llama, me pregunta si ya llegué, que está tan ansiosa que ni concentrarse puede, le contesto que sí y ella casi gritando a mi oído me pregunta donde estoy, por qué no la llamé y más, le respondo que cerca a la iglesia y que de la emoción olvidé que tenía celular, ella se rie, y dice que está bien, que ahora no puede venir pues está bañándose, riendo me cuenta que recién cunado el agua fría la mojó se sintió capaz de comunicarse, me pregunta donde me hospedo, le cuento, nos despedimos. Me siento mal de no haberlo alcanzado

Sigo caminando por la ciudad no puedo creer que sea verdad, a oesar de llevar caminado como media hora, miro a los lados estoy de nuevo en la cancha ¿cómo llegué aquí? Al parecer hablé mientras caminaba.

Vuelvo al hotel, subo a mi cuarto, entro. No puedo pensar con claridad hay tantas cosas que me vvienen a la mente con el encuentro con Liz, Patty, la llamada de Maka, el casi encuentro con Kid, me tiro a la cama mientras poco a poco me quedo dormida.

Siento que tocan la puerta con insistencia… ¡Maka! ¿Cuánto dormí? Abro la puerta rápidamente, le pido disculpas por no haberla escuchado, está molesta, parece que lleva rato llamando a la puerta, luego suaviza su rostro y me abraza peor que la Thompson, sonríe de oreja a oreja, yo también, mi cuerpo vuelve a no quere hacerme caso y casi ni me puedo mover, pero logro avanzar hasta la cama, ella me sigue, nos miramos, no se que decir, me siento muy culpable de haber olvidado que venía, ella me nira con una sonrisa y me habla como siempre, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, ciertamente nuestras facciones más desarrolladas lo contradicen, pero nuestra amistad no, converso con ella ya calmada, Ragnarock a la hora sale y comienza a fastidiar a Maka, esta no le dio un Maka-chop porque también se alegraba de verlo.

Son las doce, nos damos cuenta de que es muy tarde y se despide, Soul debe estar muy preocupado le digo, sin embargo ella me responde que él comprende la situación y que él también quiere verme. Se va

En estas horas desde mi llegada han pasado muchas cosa significativas para mi, ahora estoy más tranquila y felíz, sigo sintiendo nervios, no he visto al resto del equipo, pero mi conversación con Maka me ha alentado mucho.

Por cierto… ¿por qué habrá llamado shinigami-sama a Kid?

Los leves rayos del sol entran por la ventana, ayer no cerré la cortina, me despierto con ganas de verlos a todos. Me baño, me cepillo los dientes, me cambio, el servicio del hotel me trae el desayuno y lo como poco a poco, lo hago así porque es como sentir algo de mi lugar favorito en mí. Termino y me cambio.

Llevo un conjunto saco-pantalón, no uso falda porque no estoy muy acostumbrada a eso, la túnica que llevaba era larga y los vestidos que venden son de falda corta o de colores muy vivos que no van mucho conmigo. tengo el poema en una hoja doblada en ocho, lo escribí para luego, cuando nos reunamos en shibusen entregárselo a Maka y ella lo lea, yo no soy buena hablando en público, ayer le comenté de esto a Maka y me dijo que estaba bonito, que con gusto lo leerá; ella sabe que el sentido de ese poema es el rencuentro, es mi deseo de volver a verlo, lo escribí en segunda persona por vergüenza de hacerlo en mi, pero también porque me gustaría que los demás también extrañaran.

Estoy parada enfrente de la iglesia, no me atrevo a entrar, aunque también es porque aún está cerrada, llegué mas temprano que todos… a menos que… algo haya pasado y no nos podamos encontrar hoy….


End file.
